sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
ICRV Admiral Canis
Originally launched as HIMS ''Torrent, '''HIMS ''Grand Admiral Canis' was an Imperial Corellian Corvette in service with the Imperial Navy from 3 BBY until its decommissioning in 12 ABY. During its career, ''Admiral Canis would earn a name for itself as a capable combat vessel due to its status as the command base for the elite Black Stars unit. Upon its completion in the shipyards over Corellia, Torrent soon joined the Imperial First Fleet and participated in various operations against rebel forces throughout the galaxy. In 4 ABY, after the death of Emperor Palpatine, Torrent fell under the influence of Warlord Hark Mancas, and for the next four years, Torrent would participate in operations against both the New Republic, Inner Rim worlds, and the Interim Ruling Council of the Galactic Empire. In 8 ABY, Torrent was captured alongside [[SSD Malevolence|HIMS Malevolence]] by forces of Bacharan Valak, and the name of the ship was changed to Admiral Canis, in honor of the fallen Grand Admiral Russel Canis, commander of the Imperial forces at the Battle of Etti IV. Admiral Canis would serve alongside [[I2SD Malevolent|HIMS Malevolent]] for the next three years, until Danik Kreldin was given command over it to use as a base of operations for his elite Black Stars commando unit. Admiral Canis went under a refit, its hangar bay modified with a larger internal "mynock cave"-like hangar bay, allowing the ship to carry the five modified TIE Interceptors that made up the Black Stars. For over a year Admiral Canis would lead the Black Stars into dozens of engagements and through various operations, including reconnaissance patrols deep into enemy territory. She earned a name for herself, and became a target of importance for the forces of the Republic. When the Black Stars were decommissioned, Admiral Canis fell into a state of disrepair. In early 12 ABY, Danik Kreldin was once again given command of the ship to house his reorganized Black Stars unit, but the War of the Throne put a stop to any further plans. Admiral Canis participated in both the Battle of Selene and the Battle of Dreven, forced into the side of the Whitecoats, but months later Admiral Canis would serve as the site of the Admiral Canis Mutiny, in which its crew rose up against the Whitecoats and attempted to break off from the influence of Lorn Rhys and join up with the rest of the Neo-Imperial Movement and Loyalists forces. Instead, agents of COMPNOR and Stormtrooper security forces put a halt to the mutiny, and executed the rebellious crew. Danik Kreldin managed to escape aboard a small shuttle, leaving Admiral Canis behind to her fate. Months after the mutiny was put down, Admiral Canis was decommissioned and broken down for spare parts. Notable CO's *Danik Kreldin *Fianar Reanus *Tynan Aileron OOC Information * HIMS Admiral Canis was renamed the [[ICRV Prowler|HIMS Prowler]] in 2003 as part of a drive to Imperialize ship names. Ships named after individual people didn't seem to flow with the ideals of the New Order so the Imperial Faction Head held a contest to rename the vessels. Admiral Canis